Summer Holidays
by ShadowWingsForever
Summary: When fang, Iggy and Nudge get sent away to their aunties farm for summer, what will happen? Who are their aunt Helens farmhands? Will love spark? Anything can happen at summer. FAX ELLY
1. Chapter 1

Maximum ride

summer holiday. Chapter 1

Fangs POV

I was sitting in my room listening to one of my favourite artists, nickel back. The song `something in your mouth` was playing. Suddenly my phone started blaring I'm not a vampire by falling in reverse. I picked it up and it was a call from my mum.

"hello?" I answered, "hello, sweat heart I just wanted to say that you, Iggy and nudge are going on holiday to your aunties house in Montana. Start packing, you all leave when I get back. Byeeee", "WHAT!" I shouted down the phone but she had just hung up. "What, what happened," Iggy, my brother called coming into my room, "did you know we were going on holiday?" I probably should tell you who we are.

So yeah I'm Nick but everyone calls me Fang. I don't know why but they just do. I have jet black shaggy hair and dark brown eyes that are almost black, I wear mainly black and no I'm not an emo even through everyone says I am. My brother Iggy is my twin, but we look nothing alike. He has strawberry blond hair and milky blue eyes.

My sister Nudge has mocha skin and wildly curly brown hair. Her eyes are a creamy brown. And one more thing you should know is that she is a motor mouth and a fashion freak. She was adopted but she is still my sister, if anyone tries to bully her they will have me and Iggy to deal with.

Ok back the the subject at hand. "OHHH no one told me," Iggy said, pouting. "Yeah I just got a call from mum telling me to tell you and nudge to start packing. We leave when she gets back." "OK, but your telling nudge!" Iggy shouted running out of my room cackling evilly. I sighed standing up. I walked up to nudges door and knocked it. "COME IN," Nudge shout over the music blaring out of her room. I opened the door to have my eyes assaulted by bright colours.

Her room has bright pink walks with a baby pink carpet. Her bed was neon (or for you who don't know what that is, its luminous) pink duvet cover with white bed covers. She had so many Justin Bebier and Taylor Luntener posters I wanted to barf, but being the emotionless rock I am, I didn't. "Hey nudge you need to pack, were going to auntie Helens for the summer,"I said and quickly closed the door. "WHAT?!" I walked to my room just as the door flung open, "Why didn't you tell me we were going on holiday?! I have plans with Emily and Rachel! I have so much to pack and not enough time. How long are we staying there? When are we leaving and WHY DIDNT YOU TELL ME EARLIER?!" nudge shouted the last bit, but she ran back into her room muttering something about shoes? I think.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\line break/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

We where on the plane. Mum and dad had got us first class travel to Montana. It was very cool in first class, it had very convey black and white chairs and you could get drinks that were nicer than the ones in second class. I was listening to my I-pod the whole flight and nudge talked the whole way about various things. Iggy slept most of the way.

When we landed nudge wouldn't stop complaining about not getting to see her friends and she started to raise her voice to the point where I was about to tape her mouth shut.

We grabbed are bags from that thing they where on and headed to the exit. We where about to leave when we saw a middle aged women holding a sign that said _fang, Iggy and nudge walker _on it. She had long blond hair that was tied back into a messy pony-tail. She had bright blue eyes and a big smile on her face. Her eyes held love and happiness. When she saw us her smile got bigger (if that was possible) and she ran over to us, she gave us a big hug.

"Its so nice to see you again after such a long time," she exclaimed hugging me, I stood there stiff until she let go. "You to aunt Helen," nudge said, "Yeah aunt," Iggy said smiling at her. She gave us all another hug then looked up at the clock that hung on the wall. "OH goodness, look at the time we better get home," she said lifting two of nudges five bags, I took my one and one of nudges along with my laptop bag, Iggy took his two bags and we walk out.

"Which car is yours aunt?" Nudge asked looking at all the cars ranging from fancy to things that shouldn't be able to drive. "This one," Helen replayed. She was standing beside a rusted blue pick-up truck. She set nudges bags into the back and we followed her movement putting our bags in to. In the front there wasn't much room, "you'll just have to squish in," she said seeing the look on our faces, we all clambered into the small space, then we where off towards aunt Helens farm.


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting the gang

**A/N Sorry for not updating in so long but I've caught up with school and home, but I am sorry. So I hope you like the story so far.**

Max POV

We were working in the barn, that is me (Max), Sam, Dylan, Angel, Gazzy and Ella. Me and the boys, Sam and Dylan, were waiting for the right time to drop the bucket of cold coffee on my baby sister, Ella.

Here's a tip about Ella for ya, she dose NOT like her hair getting her hair messed up. So what are we going to do you ask? Mess up her hair. Why? Because it's what we do. We always prank each other, but if there is a new person around then we all band together and prank them.

So back to the prank. I had to get Ella into the right place, then Dylan and Sam to drop the bucket of coffee on her.

"Hey Ells can you come here a sec?" I ask, pretending to not know anything that was about to happen.

"Yeah, sure. What do you want?" she asked while walking towards me. Come on, come on. Just two more steps. YES! I moved swiftly over to Angel and Gazzy as the bucket fell, covering Ella in cold, sticky coffee. Her face was in a ' O ' shape as the liquid seeped into her clothes.

"RUN!" I yelled as Dylan and Sam came down from the top floor. Gazzy run out, followed by a giggling Angel. I ran out with Dylan at my right and Sam at my left.

We had made it half way across the stretch of land that was outside the barn, which lead to the house where we all stayed over summer, when we heard Ella scream after us. This just made us laugh harder.

We made to the porch when we where stopped by Helen. There were three people behind her that were looking at us like we had two heads.

Here's another thing for you, Helen is a great laugh. She sometimes helps us with pranks, as long as we don't break anything and we don't disturb the horses.

"What was that?" Helen asked grinning.

Fangs POV

We pulled up to my auntie Helens farm, and it is HUGE! There is a big country house at least 3 stories heigh. It had the whole farmers house going on with the porch and the rocking chairs. We put the bags into the living room. It was a cosy space with a fire place and a couple convey looking so far.

"Well, lets go and introduce you to everyone then," Aunt Helen said with a smile and lead us out back. I dint know what she meant by 'everyone' but I followed.

It was beautiful out the back. There was a orchard with apple and pear trees in full season, there smell filled the air around us. There was hills that looked amazing with the sun setting just behind them. I heard laughing from across the way in the barn.

Suddenly a small girl with blond hair was running out followed by a small blond boy. They were followed by a two tall boys and a tall girl. Both of the boys had sandy blond hair, but one had deep blue eyes and the other had sea green eyes. The blue eyed one was taller and more muscular than the other.

The girl was breathtakingly beautiful. She was tall and had an athletic figurer, she had dirty blond hair tied back into a messy pony-tail and had the most beautiful eyes you could ever see. They were a mixed brown colour that looked like melted chocolate. She looked around 16, and so did the other boys.

They all ran for the house, just as a girl that looked 14-15ish came running out, drenched. "IM GOING TO KILL YOU ALL FOR MESSING WITH MY HAIR!"she yelled.

The other kids had just reached the porch and the younger two were out of breath.

"What was that?" Helen asked with a grin on her face. What Is with her, I know that she's my auntie and everything but she's smiling at this kids that had clearly done something wrong.

"Well...,"the little blond boy started but started giggling, and soon everyone was laughing, except me, Iggy and Nudge.

"Hmm what's going on?" Nudge asked looking at them like they were crazy, but I think me, Iggy were looking at them like that as well.

"Well...we kind of...poured coffee...over...Ella," the little girl gasped out between giggles.

"Well that explains everything," my aunt Helen said, wiping a tear away from her eye.

"Why don't we go get some dinner?" (I'm just going to call her Helen from now on OK) Helen said and all the kids (and teens) nodded and ran inside. Helen stopped the girl who was drenched and told her to go and get changed for dinner. She nodded and hurried off to do what she was told.

Time Skip

After dinner we were all sitting in the living room, going to introduce ourself's to everyone.

"why don't we do youngest to oldest?" the little boy suggested.

"All right we'll do that, Angel you first," Helen said.

"OK, I'm angel, I'm six and I have bright blue eyes and blond hair. My favourite colour is baby pink and my favourite animal is the new baby floe, misty and my best friend is Maxi," Angel said, smiling.

"I'm zephyr, but everyone calls my Gazzy, don't ask why because you don't wanna know. I have blue eyes and blond hair. My favourite colour is green, and I love bombs," Gazzy said.

"Ella,"

"OK, I'm Ella, Max's sister. I'm 14, I have brown eyes and dark brown hair. My favourite colour is purple. I love shopping and I hate have a prank being done on me,"Ella said, glaring at the three older kids.

"Right Nudge next," Helen said.

"Hi, I'm Nudge,I'm 14. I have mocha skin, _really_ curly brown hair, brown eyes and I'm a girly girl. My favourite colour is hot pink. I love shopping, internet, free WIFI, coffee and chocolate and I hate spiders. I mean they have eight legs! And they crawl everywhere. Some have poison that can kill you! I mean that's not right an-" nudge was cut off by Iggy putting his hand over her mouth.

The other kids were looking at her like she was crazy.

"Hmm mm OK...Sam your next,"Helen glanced at Nudge, then back at the guy with bright blue eyes.

"Do I have to?"

"Yes," Helen stressed. A grin stretching across her old face.

"Fine, I'm Sam, I'm 16. I have sandy hair, greeny blue eyes and tanned skin. My favourite colour in red and I love Helen's cooking and I hate rats," the ' Sam ' boy cringed when he said rats.

"Hmm, next I would be... Dylan," Helen looked unsure.

"Your right," the older girl said.

"Right, I'm Dylan, I'm 16. Sandy hair, blue eyes and tanned skin. My favourite colour in blue-" he was cut off by the older girl shouting.

"RED VS BLUE!" Then she jumped up and started fighting Dylan.

"Hey stop it!" Helen yelled, but started laughing, then for the second time today everyone was laughing but me, Iggy and Nudge.

"What is Red VS Blue?" I asked, I was seriously confused here.

"Your kidding right?" the older girl said in disbelief.

"Ok, we'll show them what Red VS Blue is later, but first it's Iggy's turn to tell us about him," Helen said smiling.

"All right, I'm Iggy, I'm 16. My favourite colour in orange and I love bombs. I have milky blue eyes, strawberry blond hair and pale skin, I'm also Fangy boy's twin brother." He finished with a grin.

"Fang?" Helen gave me a pointed look and I started talking.

"Fang, 16, black hair, dark brown eyes, olive skin. My favourite colour is black and I like outside and I don't like talking." I said as quickly as I could. I really don't like talking that much. It really wasn't my thing.

"Right, I guess it's me now then?" the older girl said, sighing.

"Ok, I'm Maximum ride, but call me Max, I'm 16 and my favourite colour is silver. I have dirty blond hair, brown eyes that, according to Ella, look like un-barfed chocolate, and tanned skin. I love chocolate chip cookies and I hate The Red Haired Wonder."

So her name was Max...It suits her.

"So now that we've all been acquainted why don't we watch some Red VS Blue?" Helen asked, looking amused. Max, Dylan, Sam, Gazzy and Angel cheered, while me, Iggy and Nudge just sat there, confussed.

Time Skip

So basically we spent 2 hours watching Red VS Blue, and to say the least, it was hilarious. After we finished season 2 it was 10.

"Ok everyone, time for bed. The rooms will be, Angel and Gazzy sharing, Sam and Dylan sharing, Iggy and Fang sharing, Nudge and Ella sharing, and Max gets her own room." Helen explained.

"What? Why dose Max get her own room?" Dylan shouted.

"Because she is the oldest and she works more than you _and _Sam put together." Helen calmly replied. You could see the smirk see was trying to hide.

"Ok now, off to bed, Max show Iggy and Fang to their room, please?" Sighing Max started up the wooden steps leading to the landing. She looked back at Helen, who gave her a pointed look and Max looked away.

I wonder what that was about? Never mind. We reached a dark brown door and Max pushed it open. The walls were painted a light blue and a light wood floor. It had a window on the far wall, that looked out over the farm. There was two beds, one made up with black bed sheets and the other made up with white bed sheets. All in all, it was a pretty nice room.

"Ok, this is your room. Get some sleep cause we're working with the horses tomorrow and that's tiring," Max said turning to leave the room, she stopped at the door at turned around to look at us and muttered something under her breath before shaking her head and walking out of the room.

"Well today was fun, wasn't it?"

"Yeah right. Night Ig,"

"Night Fang,"

With those last words I drifted into a dreamless sleep, thinking about what kind of work we would be doing. I know Max said we'd be working with the horse but what are we going to do? Ride them? Groom them? I don't know...We'll just have to wait and see.

**A/N Thanks for reading, even though only some people are reading I am still grateful for all the positive reviews on my work. I hope you guys keep reading and stay awesome.**

**Shadow Out!**


	3. Chapter 3 The Planning Begins

**A/N I hope you guy like the chapter and if any of you want to give me a suggestion then I well gladly take it. I hope all of you keep reading and enjoy!**

Max POV

When I finally got back to my room a saw Sam and Dylan sitting on my bed.

"Let me guess, you want to prank the newbies?" I asked as I walked over to my desk, glancing at them when I picked up my note book.

"Yep," they both replayed at the same time, then we all burst out laughing.

"Ok, so what are we going to do?" I asked sitting on my spiny chair.

"We could do the stink bomb trick?" Dylan suggested, but he looked unsure.

"We can't. Gaz already used up all his bomb's last week," Sam said, sighing. I tilted my head back so I was staring at the ceiling. I need something good to welcome them to the 'family'. I was frustrated when it hit me.

"I GOT IT!" I exclaimed jumping out of my seat.

"Shhh!"

"Sorry," I said, blushing slightly.

"What is the plan," Dylan said looking excited. I always had the best ideas when it came to pranks. I came up with the great pink hair prank me and Dylan played on Sam. Good times, good times.

_Flash back_

"_Did you get the dye?" I asked Dylan. My hands were shaking with excitement. It was the first prank on the newbie Sam. This was all my idea._

"_Yeah, you got the make up?" _

"_Yep," I held up the bag with the make up Ella gave me._

"_This is going to be epic," I stated with a wide grin. He nodded in a agreement and we slipped into the room we were previously crouching beside and there he was, sleeping, not knowing what was about to happen to him._

_First I lifted his head while Dylan sprayed it with spray on dye. When the all of his hair was covered I gently set his head down and started on his face. I grabbed out the make up and started._

_When I was done I stepped back and me and Dylan admired our work. I soon scampered out of the room, trying hard not to giggle._

_End on Flash back_

He came down that day looking like a guy clown. We laughed for half an hour before he looked in a mirror and lost it. We ran for 5 miles before he gave up and crashed onto the sofa.

"So, what's the plan Max?" Sam looked my in the eyes and I only said three words that made them grin.

"Operation Bird Brain."

Time Skip

We had the whole plan worked out but we still needed to get the stuff to make this work. So while I was with the newbies, Dylan will be getting the feathers from the chicken coop and Sam will be going to town to get the glue.

I pulled myself out of bed, stumbling over to my wardrobe, I pulled out a pair of shorts and I lose shirt and put them on. I rubbed to sleep out of my eyes and pulled out a pair of socks. I put them on and slipped into my riding boots.

I walked down to the hall into the bathroom. Sam was standing there, shirtless, brushing his teeth. I walked in anyway and splashed my face with cold water. I dried my face and and brushed my teeth, I glanced up at Sam and gave him a devious smile. He grinned back, rinsed his mouth and left.

I finished up in the bathroom and went to wake up the newbies. The younger kids were already up, thanks to Helen. I rapped on the boys door, no answer.

I pushed the door open and I had to bit my tongue to keep myself from laughing. The emo boy, Fang I think his name was, was hanging off the side of his bed and the pyro look-a-like, Iggy, was laying on the floor snoring like a bear.

I wanted to have some fun this morning so I walked into the bathroom and got two glasses of water and walked back into the boys room. By this point Fang had fallen out of bed and was lying beside his brother.

I tip toed over the them, standing in between them, I held the glasses over their heads and tipped them over. Let me tell you, the looks and their faces was priceless.

"Oops?" I said and pulled the most innocent face I could.

That didn't work.

Dropping the glasses I darted out of the room. I herd them shouting after me, then two pairs of heavy footsteps coming after me. I ran down the stairs and into the living room. Where EVERYONE was sitting waiting for us to come down.

I dove onto the sofa landing on Dylan's lap... shit.

I pushed myself off on him, onto the empty space beside him, just as the two boys came bounding into the room, shirtless.

Oh God!

That Fang boy has some nice abs- Hold it. Did I just think that! What is happening to me!

"Well I love the attitude, but could you two get dressed before we start?" Helen said was a small smile.

Both boys glared at me and trudged back upstairs to get dressed.

"Ok, what did you do?" Helen turned to me. She had her hands on her hips.

"You told my to wake them up and I did," I protested.

"With a little water," I added innocently smiling up at her.

"Well it did the job, but now both boys are mad at you, and that wasn't even what you three call 'pranks!" Ella exclaimed, look at me in confusion. I sent her a look that said `that wasn't the welcome prank'.

Just then the two boys came back down stair and glared at me on their way out the door. Once everyone was outside Helen gave all of us jobs to do.

"Ok, so, Sam and Ella- town. Gazzy and Iggy- cows, Dylan and Angel- chickens and Max and Fang- horses." Helen said, letting off a sigh and walked off to do something.

Everyone set off to do their jobs. Fang followed me to the stables.

Fang POV

I was sleeping peacefully when I got water thrown in my face. My eyes shot open in surprise. My brain thought Iggy instantly, but when I opened my eyes I was shocked to see Max standing above me with two glasses. That's when I realised I was on the floor, with a wet Iggy beside me.

"Oops?" she said acting innocent. She bolted out of the room when Iggy yelled at her. We both got to our feet and ran after her.

We got down stairs and everyone was there, waiting for us.

"Well I love the attitude, but could you two get dressed before we start?" Helen asked, smiling slightly. Iggy and I grumbled as we walked back up to our room.

We came back down after 5 minutes and went outside, where Helen gave us our jobs.

Sam and Ella- town.

Gazzy and Iggy- cows.

Dylan and Angel- chickens.

Max and Fang- horses.

I followed Max over to the stables where three beautiful horses stood. There was a midnight black one that had a tint of purple in it and white hair, a chocolatey brown one with black hair and I pure white on with midnight black hair.

I was staring at the in awe when I herd Max speaking.

"That one's Raven," she pointed to the blackish purple one.

"That's Cookie, she's mine," she pointed to the chocolatey brown one.

"And that's Winter," The names of the horses all seem to match there coat.

"Ok, first, we need to let them out to run. While their doing that we clean out the stables, then we need to brush the horses and clean the hooves. After all that we can just ride them if you want," she looked at me, smiling.

Her smile is so pretty.

WHAT! Ok, Shut up mushy brain. What is happening to me? What ever. Max and I went into the stables and took the horses outside. Then we cleaned out ALL of the hay and poo out of the horses pens, after that we put down new hay and brought the horses back in.

When we finally got them brush and their hooves cleaned it was mid-day and we had decided to sit by one of the apple trees. I reached up and plucked two from the branches above and hand one to Max. I took a huge bite from mine and the apple were amazing. They were the big red apples you get from the shops but so much juicer.

I finished my apple and glanced at Max. The sun made her hair look like it was glowing. It flowed over her shoulders and her bangs fell into her eyes. She looked like a fallen angel, but her eyes were filled with sadness and regret.

I was about to ask her what was wrong when we were called in for lunch. The sadness instantly left her eyes and she jumped up.

"Come on, lunch time!" Max called out as she ran way from me, towards the house.

I guess I'll just have to ask her later. Sighing I stood and trudged over to the house for lunch.

**A/N You like? You hate? Please tell me. I always enjoy your thoughts on this story, good and bad. Until the next chapter.**

**Shadow Out!**


End file.
